Genghis Khan (Civ6)
Combat Strength and have a chance to capture defeated cavalry class enemy units. |agenda-name = Horse Lord |agenda-description = Builds a strong cavalry force, and likes civilizations that don't compete in cavalry. Dislikes those who rival him in cavalry strength. |religion = |quote = It is easy to conquer the world on horseback. But to dismount and govern? That is the hardest task. }} Genghis Khan (c. 1162 – 18 August 1227), born Temüjin, was the Great Khan and founder of the Mongol Empire. He leads the Mongols in Civilization VI: Rise and Fall. The wide-open steppe is a huge expanse, one that is almost large enough to hold Genghis' mighty cavalry army. Intro Genghis Khan, your cunning built Mongolia an empire from the back of your horse. Always charge to meet enemy cavalry, for a victory can draw them to your ranks. Send your swift and powerful Keshig archers to hasten your citizens across the land. Soon, the steady drumbeat of Mongolian cavalry is a sound you will teach the world. In-Game Genghis Khan's unique agenda is called Horse Lord. He tries to build the world's strongest cavalry force, and dislikes other civilizations with strong cavalry forces. His leader ability is called Mongol Horde. It provides all of his light cavalry and heavy cavalry with +3 Combat Strength and a chance to capture defeated cavalry units from enemies. Detailed Approach Genghis wants to start two endeavors early: trading with their neighboring and settling on Horse resources. Your trading posts will quickly reveal secrets about those neighbors, finding out which ones you should befriend and who should be targeted for elimination. Build your army of mounted units from Encampments with your Ordu stables to maximize the speed at which you can strike. Then work to gather cavalry units from all possible opponents, turning your horde into an unstoppable force that can sweep across the continents. Lines Genghis Khan is voiced by Hu A Li Ma. He speaks Mongolian. Voiced Agenda-based Approval: The cavalry you field is an embarrassment, but thankfully a small one. Agenda-based Disapproval: You wouldn't wear a sheep's bladder and call it a helmet. So why claim you have amassed "cavalry?" Attacked: No more words. Today, Mongolia charges toward your defeat. Declares War: You stand in the way of my armies. Soon, you shall fall before them. Defeated: You have hobbled the Mongolian clans. My respect for you nearly matches the loathing. Greeting: I am Genghis Khan. Before me lie future Mongolian lands. Behind me is the only cavalry that matters. Unvoiced Delegation: I am sending you gifts—surplus horses, a youth's bow, and airag to fortify you. Drink up! Denounced by Player: Foolish and feeble! How have you not been conquered yet? Denounces Player: Your weakness and folly anger me. One day, perhaps soon, you will learn the danger in that. Accepts Player's Declaration of Friendship: Eagles soar above doves and rabbits. Let us stand in friendship, and the rest can cower in our shadow. Requests Declaration of Friendship: Accept Mongolia's friendship! I want to see the world tremble when they learn we are united. Player Accepts Declaration of Friendship: Mongolia will appreciate this. Invitation to Capital: We should exchange information on our capitals. Someday I may want to visit you. Invitation to City: Do you know whose lands you approach? See the Keshik gather, and know that this is Mongolia. Civilopedia entry Trivia * As of the release of Rise and Fall, Genghis Khan is one of six returning leaders from Civilization V and its expansions (along with Gandhi, Montezuma, Pedro II, Alexander, and Shaka). * Genghis Khan's diplomacy screen shows some gers on a Mongolian steppe. * Genghis Khan's leader ability is named after the sociopolitical and military organization of the Mongols, while his leader agenda references the great importance of cavalry in Mongolian warfare. Gallery File:Genghis Khan promotional art (Civ6).png|Promotional image of Genghis Khan Videos Related achievements External links * https://www.civilization.com/news/entries/civilization-vi-rise-and-fall-genghis-khan-leads-mongolia Category:Mongol